forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie/Supports
Eddie and Dakota C Support *'Dakota': Oh, look, it’s you. *'Eddie': Look it’s me? More like, look, you’re somewhere you don’t belong. *'Dakota': If I’m to be honest, neither of us exactly belong here. But a mediocre thief shouldn’t be somewhere he can’t steal from without being caught. *'Eddie': Mediocre? Please. I’ve looted so much stuff from here and haven’t been caught yet. *'Dakota': Ahem. *'Eddie': Except by you. *'Dakota': And it’s painfully obvious you’re carrying goods in your clothes. *'Eddie': Is not. *'Dakota': Forgive me if I’m wrong, but last time I checked, you didn’t have angular growths coming off your torso. *'Eddie': ….. *'Dakota': If you want to steal, do it from someone who only has money. And is unable to see or hear your blunders. *'Eddie': What? I couldn’t steal from someone who’s handicapped! That’s wrong! *'Dakota': And stealing from royalty is any different? *'Eddie': ….. *'Dakota': I’ll leave you to your, ahem, thievery. *'Eddie': What, you’re not going to steal anything yourself? What a loser. Looks like Eddie’s gonna be raking in the—wait, are those footsteps? B Support *'Eddie': (Okay, here we go. Going to rack up some big money on this one!) *'Dakota': …Let me guess, there’s an amateur thief hanging around in this very hut? *'Eddie': (Psh, as if he actually knows I’m here.) *'Dakota': You whisper really loudly, so yes, I know you’re here. *'Eddie': Shit! *'Dakota': Was your failure last time not a lesson to stop trying to steal while you’re in the company you are in? I would have thought Knifez would have punished you. *'Eddie': I didn’t actually steal anything last time. *'Dakota': Because he caught you. *'Eddie': Specifics. *'Dakota': Truths. *'Eddie': What’s your damage, anyway? *'Dakota': What damage? I’m just saving you from future punishments at the hands of our princely leader. *'Eddie': You’re also stalking me, and that’s just not cool, man. *'Dakota': I’m not stalking. I’m doing what you are. *'Eddie': Trying to steal? *'Dakota': Figuring out how to make some quick money. *'Eddie': Knew it. *'Dakota': Except I do it by just walking into a place, not by breaking in through the ceiling and causing more damage than the worth of the goods I pilfer. *'Eddie': I don’t cause—WHOA! *'Dakota': As I said, damage. I’ll leave you to your collapsed roof issues. *'Eddie': Wait, no! Dakota don’t go! …Man, if Knifez finds me here, he’s going to have my head. No stealing, he said. Eddie and Ewisko C Support *'Eddie': (He might be a poor kid, but he’s bound to have something on him worth at least a little money!) *'Ewisko': Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face? *'Eddie': Huh? Can you see me? *'Ewisko': Uh, yes. You’re standin’ right in front of me. *'Eddie': Damn it! I’m supposed to be stealthy and unseen, like the wind in the night! *'Ewisko': Sometimes the wind’s real dusty when it blows at night. Comes off the fields. *'Eddie': That’s not what I meant! *'Ewisko': Oh, gotcha. *'Eddie': Now just…look away or something! *'Ewisko': ….. *'Eddie': (Heh, like convincing a kid to hand over the family jewels. I’ve got this in the bag.) *'Ewisko': If you wanted to find my picture of DJ’s momma, all you had to do was ask. *'Eddie': Your picture of…what? *'Ewisko': You know what. You’re lookin’ for it right now, aren’t you? Here, let me show you it. It’s my most valuable treasure. *'Eddie': No thanks. I’ve got to go somewhere else. Right now. Without your picture. Eddie and Josh C Support *'Josh': Before you so much as contemplate coming any closer to me, let me know your intent of approach. *'Eddie': Uh, to have a friendly conversation? *'Josh': And to not take part in foolish thievery? *'Eddie': Psh, as if I would do something that dumb. You’d be expecting it. *'Josh': That does not mean you would not give it an earnest attempt. *'Eddie': Yeah, okay. Irregardless of if that’s my reason to be here or not, I— *'Josh': Silence. *'Eddie': Huh? *'Josh': You used a word there, one that simply does not exist. *'Eddie': I…did? *'Josh': You meant to say regardless. *'Eddie': No I didn’t. I said what I meant. *'Josh': And what you meant was a grossly overused piece of language that simply isn’t correct! *'Eddie': ….. *'Josh': It took you a moment, but now you are silent and you can take back what you said. *'Eddie': Irregardless is totally a word, though! *'Josh': No. Now leave. It was obvious from the way you snuck in here that your intent was to steal, not to have banter on language. Good day. *'Eddie': But…it’s a word! Eddie and Julius C Support *'Eddie': (Maybe this guy has some coin on him. I mean, he's a dancer so there's no way he hasn't made anything! Maybe if I just...) *'Julius': Whoa! Who goes there? Sorry big boy. You can look, but you can't touch. *'Eddie': (Curses! How'd he figure out I was trying to pick his pockets?!) *'Julius': You were what? *'Eddie': Uh, nothing! Unrelated question, though. Uh, how much does being a dancer pay? *'Julius': Depends on the clientele I bring in. I can make quite a pretty coin in one night if I shake my hips right. Why do you...ask? *'Eddie': Oh, no reason! Heh... *'Julius': Alright...Well, I'll catch you later, okay? And stop trying to steal from me, or I'm telling Knifez. *'Eddie': (Drat! Foiled again. I'll have to find a craftier way to get at his goods...Oh, that sounded bad.) *'Julius': It sure did. Category:Supports